youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Random Toon
Michael James McKitterick (November 8, 1995 - June 24, 2018 22), better known online as Random Toon (or Kong) was an English YouTuber with content mostly based on the MMOs Toontown and Toontown Rewritten under the title of The Random Toon Show. Michael passed away June 24, 2018 around 7:30AM due to unexplained heart-related causes. History Michael started making videos in 2010 under the alias Coach Kong; he made Coach Zucchini-style videos highlighting poor Toontown gameplay and giving advice. Most of these videos can't be found, however. He switched gears in 2011 with his new show called "The Random Toon Show" where Coach Kong (now simply known as "Kong") and a dog character called Random Toon would discuss Toontown-related stuff. He created various channels under the Random Toon alias, but the one that would eventually stay was "TheRandomToonShows", created in August 2012. Around this time, he started yet another new show called "The Punchline Project" (later renamed to simply "Toontown Shorts"), in which he humorously commentated over weird and interesting in-game Toontown experiences. This was the show that ultimately put his channel on the map, with the success of videos such as "I Hate Toontown Gameshows" and "Please be my Friend!" earning him tens of thousands of views, and thousands of subscribers. On May 2013, Michael was a part of a Toontown collab channel called ToonsCollab, where he hosted every Friday. ToonsCollab featured a special guest every Monday, followed by well-known Toontown YouTubers at the time, Bingo (seagreenbingo) every Tuesday, Smirky Bumberpop (Smirky) every Wednesday, and Flapjack (Laosinaa ) every Thursday. ToonsCollab was discontinued in September, 2013. On December 6, 2014, a prominent Toontown hacker named Maverick, who also went under another alias "Very Large Penis" hacked into Kong's YouTube channel, deleting all of his 100+ videos. He furthermore gained access to his Toontown Rewritten account, deleting all of his toons. In addition, Maverick uploaded vulgar content to Kong's channel, doxed him and various other YouTubers, and even claimed to have hacked into his bank account and stolen his money, although it was later revealed that this last claim was a lie from Maverick. Michael was later able to recover the channel and the deleted toons. but dozens of videos were lost. Michiatric Michael had stopped playing Toontown long since the (original) game closed due to a lack of interest aside from making content. Around the time of late 2015, he started on a new gaming channel, Michiatric, similar to the style of JonTron. He started making Toontown videos again sometime later and listed his previous videos back on the channel before taking them down again and started his M Playing Games channel. Around August 2016, he started reuploading all his Michiatric videos onto the Random Toon channel, and continued to upload non-Toontown related gaming content onto the channel as well as Toontown sketch comedy videos with his rebranded channel. Death On June 24, 2018, his girlfriend Sarah Mudd made a Twitter status stating that Michael had passed away. He was paid tribute throughout the Toontown community, including Toontown Rewritten designing a shirt in his honor, and Toontown: Corporate Clash establishing the building "Random Tunes for Random Toons" in his memory. His funeral was held on July 11, 2018. The expenses were funded on GoFundMe and exceeding the goal amount. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:English YouTubers